starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rebellion Era Campaign Guide
Rebellion Era Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, Owen K. C. Stephens i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **A Time Of Rebellion ***The Corellian Treaty ***The Death Star Plans ***The Battle of Yavin ***The Battle of Derra IV ***The Battle of Hoth ***The Capture of The Suprosa ***The Battle of Endor ***The Birth of The New Republic ***An Empire At Its Peak *Chapter I - Heroic Traits **Heroes of The Rebellion Era **A Time of Rebellion **A Time of Sacrifice **A Time of Desperation **An Empire in Power **Even The Weak Can Be Mighty **Party Concept: Alliance Cell ***Party Role: Command ***Party Role: Intelligence ***Party Role: Medical Officer ***Party Role: Quartermaster ***Party Role: Recruiter ***Party Role: Security Officer ***Party Role: Transport Specialist **Backgrounds ***Event ****Bankrupt ****Conspiracy ****Crippled ****Disgraced ****Enslaved ****Exiled ****Imprisoned ****Marooned ****Orphaned ****Scarred ****Widowed ***Occupation ****Academic ****Celebrity ****Criminal ****Executive ****Labor ****Law Enforcement ****Medical ****Military ****Pilot ****Politics ****Technology ***Planet of Origin ****Alderaan *****Bonus Language: High Galactic ****Bakura *****Bonus Language: High Galactic ****Bespin *****Bonus Language: Bocce ****Bothawui *****Bonus Language: Bothese ****Cerea *****Bonus Language: Cerean ****Corellia *****Bonus Language: Old Corellian ****Coruscant *****Bonus Language: High Galactic ****Dorin *****Bonus Language: Kel Dor ****Duro *****Bonus Language: Durese ****Fondor *****Bonus Language: Bocce ****Gamorr *****Bonus Language: Gamorrean ****Iridonia *****Bonus Language: Zabrak ****Ithor *****Bonus Language: Ithorese ****Kashyyyk *****Bonus Language: Shyriiwook ****Mon Calamari *****Bonus Language: Mon Calamarian or Quarrenese ****Naboo *****Bonus Language: Gunganese ****Nar Shaddaa *****Bonus Language: Huttese ****Rodia *****Bonus Language: Rodese ****Ryloth *****Bonus Language: Ryl ****Socorro *****Bonus Language: Socorran ****Sullust *****Bonus Language: Sullustese ****Taris *****Bonus Language: Sy Bisti ****Tatooine *****Bonus Language: Jawa Trade Language ****Trandosha *****Bonus Language: Dosh **Jedi ***New Jedi Consular Talents ***New Jedi Guardian Talents ***New Jedi Sentinel Talents ***New Lightsaber Combat Talent **Noble ***Gambling Leader Talent Tree ***New Leadership Talent **Scoundrel ***Recklessness Talent Tree **Scout ***Unpredictable Talent Tree **Soldier ***Ambusher Talent Tree **Skills ***Mechanics **Feats ***Assured Attack ***Deft Charge ***Fast Surge ***Imperial Military Training ***Moving Target ***Prime Shot ***Rapid Reaction ***Rebel Military Training ***Recovering Surge ***Unstoppable Combatant ***Vehicular Surge ***Vitality Surge **Species Feats ***Ample Foraging ***Binary Mind ***Bothan Will ***Bowcaster Marksman ***Clawed Subspecies ***Confident Success ***Darkness Dweller ***Deep Sight ***Devastating Bellow ***Disarming Charm ***Fast Swimmer ***Flawless Pilot ***Forest Stalker ***Fringe Benefits ***Gungan Weapon Master ***Hunter's Instincts ***Imperceptible Liar ***Inborn Resilience ***Increased Resistance ***Instinctive Perception ***Jedi Heritage ***Justice Seeker ***Keen Scent ***Lasting Influence ***Master Tracker ***Mind of Reason ***Mon Calamari Shipwright ***Nature Specialist ***Perfect Intuition ***Perfect Swimmer ***Pitiless Warrior ***Primitive Warrior ***Quick Comeback ***Read The Winds ***Regenerative Healing ***Resurgent Vitality ***Scion of Dorin ***Sharp Senses ***Shrewd Bargainer ***Spacer's Surge ***Strong Bellow ***Sure Climber ***Survivor of Ryloth ***Thick Skin ***Unwavering Focus ***Veteran Spacer ***Warrior Heritage ***Wroshyr Rage **Force-Using Tradition: Kilian Rangers ***Kilian Ranger Talent Tree *Chapter II - Prestige Classes **New Talents For Existing Prestige Classes ***New Prestige Class Talents ****Ace Pilot Talents *****Wingman Talent Tree ****Officer Talents *****Rebel Recruiter Talent Tree **New Prestige Classes ***Improviser ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Procurement Talent Tree *****Improviser Talent Tree *****Contraband ***Pathfinder ****Requirements ****Game Rule Information ****Class Features *****Pathfinder Talent Tree *****Create Cover *Chapter III - Equipment and Droids **Imperial Contraband **Melee Weapons ***Axe ***Energy Lance/Power Lance ***Gaderffii **Ranged Weapons ***Concussion Grenade ***Flechette Launcher ***Gas Grenade ***Merr-Sonn PLX-2M Portable Missile Launcher ***Miniature Proton Torpedo Launcher ***Blastech 500 Riot Gun ***SG-4 Blaster Rifle ***Siang Lance **Armor ***Merr-Sonn KZZ Riot Armor ***Shield Gauntlet **Equipment ***Ambient Aural Amplifier ***Computerized Interface Scope **Droids ***First-Degree Droids ****FX-7 Medical Droid ***Second-Degree Droids ****R4-Series Agromech Droid ****WED Treadwell ***Third-Degree Droids ****LOM-Series Protocol Droid ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid ****RHTC-560 Hunter Trainer *Chapter IV - Vehicles and Starships **Speeders ***Bantha-II Cargo Skiff ***Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car ***Talon I Combat Cloud Car ***9000 Z004 Landspeeder ***Air-2 Racing Swoop **Starfighters ***G1-M4-C Dunelizard Fighter ***IXIYEN-class Fast Attack Craft ***M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter ***M22-T Krayt Gunship ***Pinook Fighter ***Razor-class Starfighter **Space Transports ***Mobquet Medium Transport ***YKL-37R Nova Courier ***YV-545 Light Freighter *Chapter V - Rebellion Era Campaign **Heroes From Both Sides **From A Specific Point of View **Shared Hero Backgrounds **Common Campaign Elements ***Chain of Command ***Base of Operations ***Event ***The Common Cause **Themes of The Rebellion Era ***The Rise Of The Rebellion ***Great Sacrifices ***Desperate Measures ***A Powerful Empire ***Everyday Heroes **Campaign Elements ***Life On The Move ***Guerrilla Warfare ***Superweapons ***Secret Bases ***Military Battles ***The Force Is With Us **Adventures In Rebellion ***Plot ***Subplot ***Metaplot **News Of The Worlds *Chapter VI - The Rebel Alliance **A Brief History Of The Rebellion ***Early Resistance ***Unleashing Rebellion ***The Battle Of Yavin ***Imperial Pursuit ***The Battle of Endor and The Dawn of The New Republic **Organization ***Alliance Civil Government ****A Chief of State ****The Advisory Council ****The Cabinet *****Finance Ministry *****Education Ministry *****Ministry of State *****Ministry of Industry *****Supply Ministry *****Ministry of War ***Alliance Military ****Alliance High Command ****Fleet Command ****Ordnance and Supply ****Starfighter Command ****Support Services ****Intelligence ****Special Forces Command ****Sector Command ***Allied Commands ***The Alliance Fleet ****The Alliance Navy *****Element (1 vessel) *****Section (3-12 vessel) *****Squadron (12-36 vessels, plus support units) *****Battle Group (48-72 vessels, plus support units) *****Fleet (100 or more vessels, plus support units) ****Fleet Command Structure ***Special Forces ****Fire Team (2-4 troopers) ****Squad (5-15 troopers) ****Platoon (20-60 troopers) ****Company (100-300 troopers plus support personnel) ****Regiment (300-1800 troopers plus support personnel) ****Division (2,400-15,000 troopers plus support personnel) ***SpecForce Regiments and Command Structure ****1st Regiment, Marines (SpaceOps) ****2nd Regiment, Pathfinders ****3rd Regiment, Urban Guerrillas ****4th Regiment, Wilderness Fighters ****5th Regiment, Infiltrators ****6th Regiment, Heavy Weapons Specialists ****7th Regiment, Technicians ***Starfighters Command ****Starfighter Wings and Command Structure *****Element (2 starfighters) *****Flight (2 elements) *****Squadron (3 flights) *****Wing (3 squadrons) *****Group (2 or more wings) ***Sector Forces ****The Alliance Army and Sector Force Command Structure *****Squad (9 troopers) *****Platoon (36 troopers) *****Company (144 troopers plus support personnel) *****Battalion (576 troopers plus support personnel) *****Regiment (2,304 troopers plus support personnel) *****Brigade (9,216 troopers plus support personnel) *****Corps (36,864 troopers plus support personnel) *****Sector Army (over 100000 troopers plus support personnel) ***Rebel Bases ***Rebel Operatives ****Rebel Cell Networks ****Special Operations ***Alliance Personnel ****Rebel Cell Member ****Rebel Honor Guard ****Rebel Marksman ****Resistance Leader ****Rogue Squadron Pilot ****SpecForce Guerrilla ****SpecForce Infiltrator ****SpecForce Marine ****SpecForce Officer ***Alliance Personalities ****Admiral Ackbar ****Wedge Antilles ****Tycho Celchu ****General Airen Cracken ****Nera Dantels ****Biggs Darklighter ****Wes Janson ****Derek "Hobbie" Klivian ****Nien Nunb ****General Carlist Rieekan ****Deena Shan ****Wicket ****Winter ***Technology and Vehicles ****Equipment ****Cracken's Tactics *****Boosting the Power of a Repulsor Sled *****Disabling a Shield Generator *****Disabling Speeder Safety Systems *****Disabling a Walker's Drive Motor *****Jury-Rigging a Power-Pack Bomb *****Overloading a Starship or Vehicle Weapon *****Sending a Reactor into Automatic Shutdown *****Using Droid Restraining Bolts to Your Advantage ****Weapon Emplacements *****Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower *****Golan Arms DF.9 *****Golan Arms FPC 6.7 Anti-Aircraft Battery *****KDY v-150 Planet Defender *****Loratus Manufacturing MPTL-2a Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher ****Combat Assault Vehicles *****Gallofree HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transport *****Sienar Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle *****Mekuun Heavy Tracker *****T2-B Repulsor Tank *****T4-B Heavy Tank ****Starships *****YM-2800 Limpet Ship *****T-Wing Interceptor *****X4 Gunship *Chapter VII - The Empire **The Imperial Machine **Organization ***Sector Governments ****Moffs and Grand Moffs ****Planetary Governments ***COMPNOR ****Sub-Adult Group ****Coalition for Progress ****Coalition for Improvements ****CompForce ****Imperial Security Bureau ***Imperial Intelligence ****Adjustments ****Internal Organization Bureau ****Analysis Bureau ****Bureau of Operations ****Intelligence ****Sector Plexus ****Imperial CompLink ***The Imperial Military ****Imperial Ground Forces *****Stromtrooper Order of Battle ******Squad (8 troops) ******Platoon (32 troops) ******Company (128 troops) ******Battalion (512 troops) ******Regiment (2,048 troops) ******Legion (8,192 troops) *****Regular Army Command Structure ******Squad (8 troops) ******Platoon (32 troops) ******Company (128 troops) ******Battalion (512 troops) ******Regiment (2,048 troops) ******Battlegroup (8,192 troops) ******Corps (32,768 troops) ******Army (131,072 troops) ******Systems Army (131,072-393,216 troops) ******Sector Army (262,144-1,572,864 troops) ****The Imperial Fleet *****Fleet Command Structure ******Command (1 vessel, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Line (1-20 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Squadron (14-60 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******System Force (up to 90 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Fleet (variable number of vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ******Sector Group (2,400+ vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) ***Personnel ****Blackhole Stormtrooper ****Novatrooper ****Seatrooper ****Spacetrooper ****Storm Commando ****Swamptrooper ***Influential Personalities ****Grand Moff Trachta ****Janek Sunber ***Equipment and Droids ****Armor *****Phrik Alloy (Template) *****Stygian-Triprismatic Polymer (Trmplate) *****Seatrooper Armor *****Zero-Gravity Stormtrooper Armor ****Equipment *****Propulsion Pack ****Third-Degree Droids *****Imperial Espionage Droid ****Fourth-Degree Droids *****Dark Trooper Phase I *****Dark Trooper Phase II *****Dark Trooper Phase III ****Fifth-Degree Droids *****Imperial City Maintenance Droid ***Vehicles and Starships ****Weapon Systems *****Anti-Aircraft Flak Pod ****Assassin-class Corvette ****Assault Gunboat ****AT-AA Anti-Aircraft Platform ****AT-PT All-Terrain Personal Transport ****Imperial Cargo Ship ****Imperial II-class Frigate ****Lancet Aerial Artillery ****Missile Boat ****Royal Guard Starfighter ****TIE Aggressor Starfighter ****TIE Crawler ****TIE Experimental Starfighter ****TIE Oppressor Starfighter ****TIE Phantom Starfighter ****TIE Scout ****TIE Shuttle ****VT-49 Decimator ****YE-4 Gunship *Chapter VIII - Fringe Factions **The Empire and The Fringe **Bounty Hunters ***4-LOM ***IG-88 ***Dengar **Black Sun ***AEG-77 "Vigo" Gunship ***Kihraxz Light Fighter ***Vaksai ***Supa Fighter ***Rihkxyrk Assault Fighter **Cloud City ***Lobot ***Wing Guard **Jabba The Hutt's Criminal Organization ***Jabba The Hutt ***Bib Fortuna ***Gamorrean Guard **Zann Consortium ***Zann Consortium Defiler ***Canderous-class Assault Tank ***F9-TZ Transport ***Keldabe-class Battleship **Corporate Sector ***CSA Organization ****Executive Direx Board (Direx) ****Imperial Advisor ****Executive Officer (ExO) ****The President (Prex) ***Security Division ****Ground Forces ****Detention Taskforce *****Star's End ****Picket FLeet *****Authority IRD Starfighters **Beasts ***Cracian Thumper *Index ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Design Your Rebel Cell *Background or Destiny? *Creating New Planetary Backgrounds *New Languages *The Failed Jedi *New Language: Military Sign *Extreme Temperatures *Table 1-1: Feats *Second Wind Feats *Bonus Feats *Table 1-2: Species Feats *Table 2-1: New Prestige Classes *Table 2-2: The Improviser *Table 2-3: The Pathfinder *Table 3-1: Melee Weapons *Table 3-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 3-3: Armor *Table 3-4: Equipment *FX-7 Medical Droid - dane droida *R4-Series Agromech Droid - dane droida *WED Treadwell - dane droida *LOM-Series Protocol Droid - dane droida *BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid - dane droida *RHTC-560 Hunter Trainer - dane droida *B'omarr Monks *HT Drone - dane droida *Bantha-II Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Talon I Combat Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *9000 Z004 Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Air-2 Racing Swoop - dane pojazdu *G1-M4-C Dunelizard Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *IXIYEN-class Fast Attack Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *M22-T Krayt Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Pinook Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Razor-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Mobquet Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *YKL-37R Nova Courier - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian YV-545 - dane statku kosmicznego *The Imperial HoloNet *Rebel Alliance Military Ranks *Sectors In Rebellion *Rebel Cell Member *Rebel Honor Guard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Rebel Marksman - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Resistance Leader - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Rogue Squadron Pilot - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Guerrilla - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Infiltrator - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Marine - dane typowego przedstawiciela *SpecForce Officer - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Admiral Ackbar - dane postaci *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Tycho Celchu - dane postaci *General Airen Cracken - dane postaci *Nera Dantels - dane postaci *Biggs Darklighter - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Derek "Hobbie" Klivian - dane postaci *Nien Nunb - dane postaci *General Carlist Rieekan - dane postaci *Deena Shan - dane postaci *Wicket - dane postaci *Winter - dane postaci *Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower Light Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon - dane sprzętu *Task Training *Golan Arms DF.9 Anti-Infantry Battery - dane sprzętu *Golan Arms FPC 6.7 Anti-Aircraft Battery - dane sprzętu *KDY v-150 Planet Defender - dane sprzętu *Loratus Manufacturing MPTL-2a Mobile Proton Torpedo Launcher - dane sprzętu *Loratus Manufacturing Longvision LV-38 Spotter/Probe Droid *LV-38 Spotter/Probe Droid - dane droida *Gallofree HTT-26 Heavy Troop Transport - dane pojazdu *Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle (ULAV) - dane pojazdu *Mekuun Heavy Tracker - dane pojazdu *T2-B Repulsor Tank - dane pojazdu *T4-B Heavy Tank - dane pojazdu *Corellian Engineering Corporation YM-2800 Limpet Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel T-Wing Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom X4 Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Blackhole Stormtrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Novatrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Seatrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Spacetrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Storm Commando - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Swamptrooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Grand Moff Trachta - dane postaci *Janek Sunber - dane postaci *Table 7-1: Armor *Table 7-3: Equipment *Imperial Espionage Droid - dane droida *Dark Troopers *Dark Trooper Phase I - dane droida *Dark Trooper Phase II - dane droida *Dark Trooper Phase III - dane droida *Imperial City Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Assassin-class Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Assault Gunboat - dane statku kosmicznego *AT-AA Anti-Aircraft Platform - dane statku kosmicznego *AT-PT All-Terrain Personal Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Imperial Cargo Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Imperial II-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Lancet Aerial Artillery - dane statku kosmicznego *Missile Boat - dane statku kosmicznego *Royal Guard Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Aggressor - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE ap-1 Mauler - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Crawler - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Experimental M2 - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Experimental M3 - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Oppressor - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Phantom - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Scout - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *VT-49 Decimator - dane statku kosmicznego *YE-4 Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *4-LOM - dane droida *IG-88 - dane droida *Dengar - dane postaci *AEG-77 "Vigo" Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Kihraxz Light Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Vaksai - dane statku kosmicznego *Supa Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Rihkxyrk Assault Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Lobot - dane postaci *BioTech Borg Construct AJ-6 *Wing Guard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Jabba The Hutt - dane postaci *Bib Fortuna - dane postaci *Gamorrean Guard - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Zann Consortium Defiler - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Canderous-class Assault Tank - dane pojazdu *F9-TZ Transport - dane pojazdu *Keldabe-class Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Espo Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Elite Espo Trooper - dane typowego przedstawiciela *IRD Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *IRD-A Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Cracian Thumper - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits:'' *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, Owen K. C. Stephens, J. D. Wiker *Additional Design - Britt Frey *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Editors - Ray Vallese, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi *Managing Editor - Torah Cottrill *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Art Director - Blake Beasley, Ryan Sansaver *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designer - Leon Cortez *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Jason Chan *Imaging Technician - Ashley Brock *Interior Artists - Ben Wootten, Chris Trevas, Drew Baker, Francis Tsai, Jason Juta, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Paul Shipper, Randy Gallegos, Warren Mahy, Zoltan Boros, Gabor Szikszai Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)